Dancing in the Rain
by Chronicles of an Insomniac
Summary: A short, sweet father/daughter moment to make up for the lack of them in Breaking Dawn.


**Dancing in the Rain**

**A father/daughter fic.**

**Dis: I ****do not**** own Twilight, or any of the characters.**

**EPOV:**

CRACK!

I barely glanced up as the thunder sounded again. Normally this would excite me, as we could go play ball, but half of my family was gone right now. Rosalie and Alice had dragged their husbandsto some fashion show in Paris. I didn't envy them, but I missed them a little. The house just wasn't the same without Emmett's constant complaining.

My wife was also gone for a while. After putting Renessmee down for the night, Bella and Jacob had gone hunting. They wouldn't be home for another hour or so.

I smiled as I thought of how happy Bella was to keep Jake in her life. I knew that she had been worried about him, and to see that worry disappear warmed my long dead heart. Though I do wish that he could have found some other way to stay in her life other than imprinting on my daughter.

CRACK!

I sighed and put down the book I'd been reading. It wasn't doing a very good job of keeping my mind busy. I was about to get up to go to my piano when I heard a small whimper come from Nessie's room. I flew down the hall and was by her side before an entire second had passed.

"Renessmee?"

She turned her head and blinked up at me with tears pooled in her eyes. She held out her arms, and I swiftly picked her up and hugged her to my chest.

"Shh… Nessie, its okay. I'm here, I'm here. Shh…" I whispered soothing words in her ear as I gently rocked her in my arms.

After she had quieted, I readjusted her so I could see her face. She had tear lines on her cheek, and her eyes were red.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked softly.

Even though I could read her mind without the contact, she put her small hand to my cheek. She replayed the sound of the thunder with a frightened aura. She cringed at the memory.

I sighed in understanding and kissed her forehead. It was so easy to forget that even though she was smart, my daughter was still a child. Her mind was almost as matured as a teenager, but she had only been alive for about a year. This was her first real thunderstorm. Slightly surprising since we lived in Forks.

CRACK!

The noise made her jump and she hid her face in my shirt as more tears leaked from her eyes. I sat down on her bed with her still cradled in my embrace.

I gently pulled her back from me so she could see my eyes. "It's just thunder Nessie. It can't hurt you." I tried to explain to her.

She played the memory for me again, still with the scared aura around it.

"I know you think it's scary, but it's just a noise. I promise it can't hurt you. It can even be helpful."

Her eyebrows pulled together to show that she was confused. She got that same look from her mother. It made me smile slightly.

"You know how when Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Jasper wrestle it's really loud?" she nodded so I continued, "Well, sometimes when it storms like this, we all go out to a big field and play baseball. When we hit the ball, it makes an even louder sound then when they fight."

She replayed me saying that the noise was helpful with a questioning aura to show that she still didn't quite understand.

"You know that we have to keep our secret from humans like Grandpa Swan. The thunder acts as an excuse for the loud noises we make. If we played without the thunder, the humans would get suspicious. Do you understand?"

She nodded. I smiled at her again, and she gave me a tiny smile back.

The storm outside crashed again, and she jumped but not as much this time.

"Daddy?" she asked. I ignored the thrill that shot down my spine from her calling me that (I still couldn't believe I was a father), and raised one eyebrow to signal her to continue.

"Can we go play in the storm?" she asked shyly.

"Of course sweetheart." I said, grinning my crooked smile that was reserved for her and Bella.

I stood and ran with her in my arms out to the front door of the cottage. We both heard the rain as it pelted the door, and I looked at her. She gave a small nod so I opened the door.

The rain hit us, but felt like feathers against our hard skin. She flinched almost imperceptibly as the thunder roared, but did not hide. I took this as a good sign and walked further so that we were both full in the rain, our clothes rapidly becoming drenched. She looked at the sky in wonder as it was lit by lightning. She looked at me questioningly.

"That can't hurt you either. It's just a bright flash," I explained.

She bit her lip as she took it all in. Then she wiggled out of my embrace and dropped to the ground keeping a firm grip on my hand.

She looked up at me with a bright smile on her face. The smile I lived for now.

"Not scary," she said simply. Then she grabbed my other hand. "Let's dance!"

I grinned and positioned her so that her feet were on my own. I moved us around in a simple waltz. She laughed sweetly at every turn. I twirled, dipped, and spun her until the rain stopped.

Soon she became tired again, so I picked her up and headed back inside. I started to go back into her room to put her down, but she shook her head. She pictured me holding her on the couch as she slept. I smiled and nodded. I changed her into dry clothes, and settled her on the couch then put some on myself.

I sat down and pulled her onto my lap where she curled up. I placed a blanket over her. She was out cold in a few moments. I gently stroked her hair as she dreamt. She flipped over in my lap, and I was pondering whether she would be more comfortable in her own bed when her mouth opened, and she spoke three words that made me leave her exactly where she was.

"Love you daddy."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little bit of father/daughter fluff. Please R&R. **


End file.
